


A Hasty Landing

by bestwithalisp



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Rough Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwithalisp/pseuds/bestwithalisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your job is gruelling, cutting away parts of forests to build new bases for the Resistance.  Why can't Ben let you have a well-earned sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hasty Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faestae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/gifts).



> This was a fun little Smuggler Ben Solo one-shot I did for a friend. I enjoy playing Ben as a charmer in the streets but a freak in the sheets.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

The thick forest on Endor was as beautiful as it was difficult to navigate. You often spent time here, working with the Resistance, carving new trails in the thick of the forest. After a long day of work and achieving new wounds over your shoulders from the stray branches springing back at you, it was time to settle for the night. 

You turned, picking at the stray branches you missed along the way, trudging in your slickened boots, drenched in mud and swamp water. The brush felt like an endless expanse, the thickets creeping around you, grappling with you as you sped to the clearing where the village sat.

The physical labour of your day had you dragging your feet to the portions hut–dinner was the usual run-of-the-mill sustenance needed to push you through until morning. You passed the other team members nodding gratefully and fumbling with the occasional greeting as you worked your way outside. Something was different about the way they were treating you lately, an air that wafted from them hinting that they knew. 

Exhaustion fell upon you quickly as you stumbled through the leafy doors of your bunk station. Kicking off your boots, you maneuvered your way through the small room. 

Nothing was truly upgraded, but there was a small area of clean water to wash up at before sleep overcame you. You cupped the pooled water with your hands, splashed it over your face, cleaning the mud from your cheeks and hairline. You stripped from your outermost layer, which was completely painted in the sludge from the day. You stood there, in your leggings and sleeveless top, caressing the red marks over your arm. 

The pillows were softer than they had ever felt before, and you let the feathers of the bed swallow you as you slipped into complete bliss, recovering yourself for the next day’s work. You had just settled into sleep when you noticed the twigs flying off of the door, blinding lights striking your field of vision as they settled their way onto the landing station. You propped yourself up on your elbows in curiosity, your weakened mind piecing together what would necessitate such a late landing in the village. That was when you finally remembered–you had seen the faces of your colleagues twisted in subtle humor. You had just barely noticed the several workers prepping the docking station. How could you have been so foolish to forget that the Millennium Falcon was to land tonight, aboard it being the person you had been spending the better part of a month with?

You were being seduced to a lull from your labor, but a part of you couldn’t help but be excited for his return. You had known of him previously but it wasn’t until he had noticed you working in close quarters to him. You had been climbing up on a shelf to reach a scythe that shatters small branches. He realized what you were reaching for, and strode over to you mid-struggle, grasping it with ease and handing it to you. As you took the tool from his hands you moved your eyes back up, taking in his figure at full height. He gazed at you tenderly, a small smirk appearing across his full lips. The waves of hair falling from him, dark and wild, much like the intensity of his stare. You had felt awkward looking at him for so long, and turned away, exhaling a short “thank you” as you reached for your other belongings. You looked back quickly, giving a quick smile and nod, before spinning around to walk out. The floor beneath you was becoming extremely sticky, or you were being forced still by some sort of vice. Even though there wasn’t anything holding you back from walking, your craned your neck as far as it would allow to see the appearance of an outstretched hand–his hand–behind you. 

Fear began to rise up inside of you as you heard his footfalls edge closer, circling until he was fully in your line of vision. The feeling in your movements came back as he released the invisible grip he had, as you tried to maintain your posture, trembling hands gripping the scythe a little harder. 

“Simple weapons won’t help you here, girl,” he said swiftly. 

Your eyes turned down to notice something hanging from his belt. In one holster held a blaster pistol, but beside it was something else. It was the beginnings of a sword–almost–yet two cavities on either side of the crossguards as well as a third covering the tip made you believe there was an extra dimension to it. 

“Don’t be afraid, I’m not here to hurt you,” he looked over your head at the wall of instruments, "I’ve…noticed you. I’ve watched you around here, bucking up the trenches of Endor. You’ve been an exceptional part of this outfit so far, albeit an attractive one,“ he begin closing in on you, each step shrinking you in his shadow. You felt your cheeks glowing as he stood inches from your form and you looked down at his shoulder to keep your embarrassment hidden as best as you could. He lifted his hand to your face, making you lower your eyebrows in surprise that someone you had never formally met was TOUCHING you. The pad of his thumb running over your jawline, searing heat across your face in it’s wake. 

He pulled his hand away to show you a few flecks of dirt that you had missed that he rubbed from your face. A barely audible chuckle vibrated from him; he knew his presence was both hypnotizing and intimidating and he used that as he suggested his next words,

“Tonight, sit with me in the portions hall? We can get to know each other a little more.” 

________________________________________________________________

You shifted on your mattress, heart fluttering alive at the thought of his voice against you, taking you into him, having him lose control over himself and projecting it onto you. Surely the occasional whips of foliage to your skin wouldn’t be painful at all after he was through with you. You often repeated the lie to coworkers that the marks protruding from your neck were only from the Ganga sap dripping down your neck, hoping the men wouldn’t notice the crescent teeth marks belonging to your lover. He always lost control, part of that being he was a passionate person when you two were together. The other part was his basic nature, the power of the Force and the raw strength he upheld, unhinging entirely when he needed to be inside of you.

You rehashed the thoughts through your mind until they began ebbing as you drifted back slowly into a slumber. A slight shift in the lighting glistened over your eyelids, starting as a subtle hue, abruptly changing to dark. Your subconscious was quietly concerned, but you were too tired to fully comprehend. 

Gentle steps tapped the ground closer to your bed, stopping at the side. You felt a hand cover your eyes, at first hoping that it was him, greeting you with affection from his mission, but suddenly feeling the anxiety of not knowing who it is. 

You voice was hoarse from sleep as you whispered into the dark.

“Ben?”

There was no answer. You felt a figure crawling on top of your own. The weight of the bed began shifting on either side of you as the pressure locked around your eyes grew tighter. The presence was pressing into your chest, locks of hair falling around your neck and something soft pressed against your ear. 

“Strip for me,” 

His hand released from your eyes, leaving you to adjust to the lighter room for a moment, you crept your hands up between the two of you, feeling his defined chest and shoulders, eventually moving your touch to his face, lips tugging at your earlobe.

“Ben, it’s so late. Tomorrow?” you groaned, foggy from your meditative state. 

You realized soon after the mistake you had made. He was already taken away so fully by his need for you. He shoved away quickly from the side of your face, hooked the straps of each side of your shirt into one fist, grabbing your neck under your jaw with his other hand, pulling you up from under him. His eyes bored into the back of your head, lips twitching sadistically at the sight of your face awakening in the treatment.

“You’re so sweet when you’re sleepy, but I’m home now and I expect a ready and appropriate girl when I need it. I couldn’t give a fuck if I tried about your rest. Take off. Your clothes. Now.”

He released you from his grip after his order. You reached down to the hem of your shirt, trying to break your gaze from him while he heaved like a wounded animal through his chest. The article rolled up over the swell of your breasts, catching slightly, then bouncing free as they were bared from the form fitting garment. 

Pulling your legs out from under him, you hooked your fingers under the elastic of your leggings, ensuring your panties stayed on to tease him, peeling them off your thighs in a hurry, wondering what happened on his travels to set fire to him. 

He noticed you spared the removal of your panties, so he played back at you, toying with you. He took his palms to your thighs, spreading your legs to either side of his hips, roughly kneading them, running his hands down to your ankle. He turned his head down from you to praise the sight of your lower half. His gaze followed his hands as he traced over your legs, thumbs pushing up into your outer folds underneath the hem of your panties as he found his way back up. He was igniting you as he teased, each pass of from him teasing you a little more at your entrance, your desire beginning to rise faster than you could comprehend. 

He clamped his hands around your hips with his last stroke of your leg and you took it as an invite, digging your heels into the bed for more leverage and rose up with your elbows. As you sat, you tipped your knees forward on him, straddling his lap, arousal beginning to wash over you. You worked quickly, noticing his impatience growing by the second while he locked his fingers into your pelvis. You took the tips of your fingers to his abdomen, taking him in and moving up his muscular form, planting flat hands on his chest, finally moving your way to look at him. You leaned your lips in slightly to brush against his, toying with his recklessness and forcing him to wait a little longer. He responded by wrapping his hands around to your ass, gripping you against him firmly, and taking your lower lip into his mouth with his teeth. 

The kiss was as determined as his need to be inside of you. You were pressed up against his stomach, thigh digging into that crude sword hilt, as he devoured your lips. You helped him along, running your fingers to the back of his head, pushing his face into yours. Your tongue explored the curvature of his lips, his forcefully making a home inside of you while your mouth hung off his helplessly. You locked your fingers in his hair, a low vibration coming from his throat, the noise working its way out inside you mouth and you deepened the kiss.

His patience had finally been depleted–your teasing egging him into a frenzy. He tipped your over aggressively on your back by your hips, breaking the kiss. For good measure he lifted your hips again as he growled, and threw them back into the mattress. There was a barely audible breathing to him; a rumble low and trembling it almost wasn’t even human. Your eyebrows knitted together in concern, an unpredictable nature starting to shadow him.

“You play with fire, expect to get burned,” he warned.

You felt his hands running under the hem of your panties, delicately placing his thumb over your clit, rubbing excruciatingly slow circles on it, turning the tables on this little game of yours. He slowly pulled the hardening skin up, allowing it to drop down on it’s own before raising the flesh again. You were nearly clenching at his touch, whimpering entirely out of your drowsy spell, consumed by his capabilities with you. This man–this powerful, perfect human wanted you, all of you, and you couldn’t stop your arousal that was quickly consuming your fear of him.

“Do you want me?” 

You lifted an eyebrow. You thought you were being quite forward with your actions that you were longing for him. He heard you thinking about him this way. 

"Well, yes, obviously,“ you quipped at him.

You felt the pad of his thumb pressing down on your nub as he pulled himself down lower to your ear.

"Then work for it. Show me how desperate you are” 

“Please, Ben, don’t humili-”

“I’m not. I know this is what you want. Whimpering….submissive….falling apart. You want this. I can see it”

He always seemed so articulated–a gentleman–around others. He was always willing to help when others needed it, careful to not let his conflicts interfere with the individuals he surrounded himself with. 

He used the first knuckle of his index finger to caress your sex while you let out a satisfied sigh. He held himself up one on elbow, his darkened eyes penetrating through yours, his lips slightly parted. He looked nearly out of control. You hands worked their way up his shirt, grasping fistfuls of the fabric around the chest, the threads stretching around his form tightly, defining the years of physical labour he endured. Equally as tight were his trousers, growing worse as you noted his length desperate to be freed. The tips of your fingers grazed over his member lightly, eliciting a sharp breath from him. His hand left your heat, unbuckling his belt holding his weapons. He tossed it off the bed haphazardly, a deep thud of metal hitting wood. 

He leaned back while you worked quickly to free him of his vest, his shirt following afterwards as you tugged it upwards over his head. You trailed your nails down to the hem of his pants, digging your fingers underneath the ridges of fabric holding them up, tugging them as much as you could from your angle down his hips. You truly were desperate for him at this point, his features consuming you while primal instinct took over.

His fingers left your heat, moving over the hem of your last garment and tugging it down over your hips, allowing him to pull them over one leg. He looked at you again, placing his hands on each thigh,

“Fuck, look at you” he ground his hands deeper into you, “spread open and so wet. So tight. Is this all for me?” 

He traveled his hand up toward your neck, taking in the sight of the marks on your shoulder. He smirked and said “I’ll have to fix that. Branches won’t even stand a chance when I’m through with you.”

He pulled the remainder of his clothing off, springing his cock free as his trousers fell over his hips. He was kicking his boots off to the side of the bed and snaked his way back to you, allowing you to take in his flawless body. Nothing could silence the groan that came out of you when you seen the tip of his shaft. It was painfully hard, a sheen of pre-cum smeared across the tip. You felt completely out of control with him, you were so sure that your need was dripping out of your heat as he crouched over you. 

His hand returned back to your center, rubbing your pussy quicker into his hand, slickened sounds echoing from you while he worked you. Then, it stopped. It all stopped so abruptly. The only other noise being the panting between you both. 

“I shouldn’t even warm you up. I think you would prefer it if I stuck you raw. The screams would be so symphonic, you would wake up everyone on the base. But first–”

He grabbed you by your arms and pulled you up onto him, as he lay back on the opposite side of the mattress. You straddled his hips, his bare length gently grazing over you, begging for attention. 

“Give me a show, show me how those little hips rock while I violate you. Show me how happy you are about being destroyed,”

You let out a small whimper, slicked your hands down with your saliva, and grabbed his dick underneath you. You stroked him several times while he let his hands fall over the side of the mattress. You brought his tip to your entrance, catching on it, causing a growl to come from him. At his full length, he was almost unbearable, the girth ripping your folds away from each other, quiet sobs coming from you as he snapped himself up into you, impatience fully driving him. 

“I thought I asked you to give me a show. You love this, stop denying it,” 

You bit your lip, you weren’t ever a person to show off your body, but this man–this man you would bend for. You let your head fall back, mouth agape moaning, allowing your fingernails to gently trail up your thighs, touching yourself sensually as you carried them up your stomach. You played with your tits for a bit, moving up to your face and tousling your hair up in both fists, exposing yourself to him. You began rolling your hips with a more prominent motion, angling yourself to show how badly you wanted to fuck him. You stared down from between strands of your hair at him, pulling your lip back in sensually, presenting yourself like the wanton whores that frequented the bars he visited off-planet. Your look forcing a growl from him, grasping your hips and thrusting into you mercilessly. He delved his elbows into the sheets, tipping you off your balance as he pushed your back into the mattress. His hands slid over your leg, lifting it over his shoulder to penetrate you deeper as you shrieked, you could feel every ridge of him inside of you, widening your entrance with each harsh thrust. You were so far spread, your clit was on display for him, open and needy. 

“Look at that perfect face. Those lips pouted so perfectly for me as you whimper around my cock. You may just be the perfect sex toy I’ve had yet.”

You head was tilted back into the sheets, tears falling from you as he fucked you exactly how he had mentioned. You back arched into his hips, willing him your entire body to abuse. His other hand trailed from your neck down to your breast, pushing it up and squeezing it as it traveled down to your open heat, your cunt spread so far allowing easy access for his thumb to work you mercilessly. He began rubbing quick circles onto you, dipping in every so often to awaken your nerves that were being pressed from either side. 

“Ben, I can’t. I can’t hold on any longer,” the burn of heat was repeatedly hitting you, focussing on your sex and he drilled into you faster. 

“Cum for me. I want to feel your little pussy clench around me hard as I finish you,” he was panting harder, his motions erratic as you sobbed.

He lifted you off the mattress again, not breaking his penetration, leaning onto his feet, forcing your legs apart to straddle him as he took complete control. He held you fast by your hips, deepening his thrusts, snapping in hard as he drew out the sound he wanted from you. You bawled out his name, waves coming in thick contractions around his dick, pulling him and pushing him as he used your juices to lube himself and bring you down from your euphoria. He reached behind you, grabbing the locks of sweat-ridden hair and tipping your head back harshly as he pushed all of his being into you, growling your name and letting his head fall on your shoulders. You felt him twitch as he bit down on your already aching shoulders, replacing the slash marks with new crescent ones. He pulled out of you, a mix of your excretions between the two of you stringing together as he held you for a moment. 

He placed you back on the bed, hand cupping your heat gently as he slicked through your mess. You looked at him gently,

“It’s fine. I will clean up,”

He gazed back at you, lip twitching slightly,

“This is how I like seeing you,” he bent down and kissed over the bite he made, shifting his weight off the bed. 

You propped yourself up, staring at him as he dipped down to the floor, grabbing his clothes. 

“A-are you leaving?” 

He pulled his bottoms back up around his hips, tucking himself in.

“I was sent out to grab equipment for the Falcon. They should have expected me back about a half hour ago. But I couldn’t resist coming in here.” he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Will you come back?” you asked, not being able to bring yourself to find your attire. 

“I might…later, if you’re good and stop projecting so many naughty thoughts” he grabbed your chin quickly and placed a quick kiss on your upper lip. 

You wondered how you let a man so dangerous be the one who consumed you entirely. 

Then he was gone.


End file.
